marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Apartment 412
'''Apartment 412' is a small apartment owned by one of Claire Temple's co-workers. History Cat-Sitting Claire Temple began to cat-sit for one of her co-workers at Metro-General Hospital, who had left for Oklahoma to visit a sick brother. Temple had the keys for Apartment 412 and went there twice a day to feed the cat.Daredevil: 1.04: Cut Man Tending Wounds Matt Murdock visited Claire Temple in order to get his latest wounds treated. While stitching him up, Temple noted that he had been busy dealing with the Russians. Murdock joked that Temple should see the other guys, but she noted that she had already done it, as Semyon, the man he threw off the roof above her apartment, was in coma, something that Murdock had already heard about and was not upset about. Temple shooed cat from the counter, as she was allergic to cats, even though she was at the apartment catsitting for a coworker. She complained that she should only come to the apartment twice a day to feed the cat, instead of hiding there from the Russians. Murdock asked her to stay there a few days more until he could make sure the Russians were not looking for her. Temple advised Murdock to use body armor due to the amount of wounds he had that time, but he refused, saying armor would slow him down too much to properly deal with criminals. Temple told him that a bullet would slow him down even more. Murdock asked her if she was worried about him, and her only answer was another question, what would happen if she actually was. Murdock said he could take care of himself, but Temple chuckled as she pointed that he ended up being patched up frequently. Murdock said that maybe it was just because he liked the sound of her voice. Temple asked him what would happen if he came one night and she was already talking to someone, a thought that had already crossed Murdock's mind. Murdock handed her a cellphone, and though Temple believed it was just a gift for her, Murdock actually gave it to her as a means to communicate, as it had his number in the burner. Murdock then told her he would call next time he needed help with his wounds. However, Temple, who was actually worried about him, told him that if he followed that path, he was going to end being killed. However, Murdock explained that things were complicated, and asked her if she had ever heard about Wilson Fisk. Temple did not recognize the name, and he explained that there were no public records or mentions on the internet about him. Temple told him that maybe the man who gave that name was lying, but Murdock was perfectly aware that he was not, as he could hear his heartbeat. As Murdock got dressed again, Temple asked how he was going to investigate Fisk, jokingly suggesting if he was going to punch whoever he could until finding someone who knew Fisk. Seriously, Murdock told her that, with the pressure, someone would break eventually, right before leaving the apartment through one of the windows.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood Kidnapping of Claire Temple Breaking into the Apartment Claire Temple fed her co-worker's cat, and began to suffer the symptoms of her allergy. While she was looking for the pills inside her purse, Temple heard a noise outside the apartment, and, worried that maybe the Russians had found them, grabbed the phone that the man in the mask gave her. She looked through the door, but it turned out that an elderly neighbor was just passing through the hallway. However, Sergei and Dmitry, two Russians working for Anatoly and Vladimir Ranskahov, broke into the apartment. Temple managed to grab the phone and call Matt Murdock, who answered the phone, but only managed to hear Temple grunting while the Russians were attacking and grabbing her. Murdock ran to the apartment, but the Russians managed to take Temple out of it. By the time Murdock arrived, the apartment was empty, and the cell phone was in the floor. Enraged, Murdock grabbed it and then threw a chair against the wall. He tried to hear Temple through the window, but he was unable to locate them, as they were speaking in Russian. The only word he understood was Santino, the name of Temple's younger neighbor. Behind the Scenes *According to Claire Temple, this apartment was located in 54th street with 10th Ave above a liquor store. A liquor store exists in the exact same real-world location. References Category:Locations Category:Private Residences Category:Daredevil (TV series) Locations